dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaddeus Campbell
Thaddeus Campbell is the High Overseer of the Abbey of the Everyman in 1837 and is in league with the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, in his treacherous plot to usurp Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. He is the main assassination target of the mission High Overseer Campbell. Biography Despite Campbell's high position within the restrictive Abbey of the Everyman, he is known to lead an extremely decadent and deviant lifestyle. The Heart reveals that "He breaks each of the Seven Strictures daily. It is his own private joke". He maintains a secret chamber beneath the Office of the High Overseer that is filled with mattresses and lingerie, plus notes discussing his dealings with the Golden Cat and an audiograph regarding Corvo Attano's escape from Coldridge Prison. He keeps a rune in the room as well, in a protective glass case beside a copy of Litany on the White Cliff. Rumors of Campbell's lifestyle are seemingly known to the population of Dunwall; Samuel Beechworth comments on it himself, saying, "Maybe it's not my place to say, but men of the faith shouldn't live like barons". Campbell regularly resorts to blackmail to achieve his aims, keeping a journal where he records secrets about a great number of Overseers. Teague Martin claims that it is through blackmail that he was able to ascend to the position of High Overseer. When Corvo is sent to eliminate Campbell, he is also tasked with retrieving Campbell's journal, which Martin in turn uses to ascend through the ranks of the Abbey. Campbell seems willing to kill to retain his position; a note in his secret room from Madame Prudence implies that he has murdered courtesans who have attempted to blackmail him. Sometime after the Empress' assassination, Corvo is approached by Callista Curnow, niece of City Watch Officer Geoff Curnow. She states that Campbell is plotting to murder her uncle due to tensions between the City Watch and the Overseers, and Curnow's aversion to corruption, and asks Corvo to stop him. Trivia *Campbell is voiced by Daniel Hagen. *If Corvo takes the decanter of cider next to Campbell as he poses for Anton Sokolov's painting during Returning Home, it will be missing in the final version. *Campbell uses his sword and pistol as his weapons, and is only as strong as a typical City Watch Guard, if not weaker. *Curnow can kill and occasionally decapitate Campbell in a single stroke if notified right before Campbell attempts to assassinate him. This will not be counted as a kill in the mission stats or void the Clean hands achievement. *If neutralized with the Heretic's Brand, Campbell can later be found as a weeper in The Flooded District mission, in the room where Corvo's gear can be recovered. Also in the room is a letter, written by Campbell shortly before he loses his mental faculties. **In this letter, Campbell blames Corvo for the branding, regardless of Corvo's detection status. **This fate for Campbell is canon to Dishonored 2, according to co-creative director Harvey Smith.Reddit AMA with Harvey Smith **An Overseer mentions Campbell's fate to civilians at the Canal Plaza in the Campo Seta Dockyards. He says his name must not be spoken and that all written records of him have been erased from records following his branding. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Campbell with his sword, a special animation plays. In it, Campbell will attack Corvo with his sword, only for Corvo to slice Campbell's right arm off at the elbow, grab him by the throat, and stab him in the neck. If Campbell is approached from behind, Corvo will swing him around, stab him in the stomach, grab his head, and then stab him in the neck. *If Corvo possess Campbell or Curnow after they have drunk the poison, a unique gameover screen appears, stating "You Have Been Poisoned". Gallery campbell target.png|Thaddeus Campbell's target picture. cedric-peyravernay-campbell.jpg|Concept art. The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell.png|Sokolov's finished painting of Campbell. Campbell Pose.jpg|Campbell. Tcampbell01.png|Campbell at Dunwall Tower. Burcamp01.png|Campbell and Burrows. campbell04.png|Campbell meets with Curnow. Campbellcurnow02.png|Campbell speaks with Geoff Curnow. High res campbell poisoned.png|Campbell, poisoned. campbell02.png|Campbell prepares to murder Curnow in his secret room. High overseer campbell, curnow killed.png|Campbell stabs Curnow in the back. campbell01.png|Campbell after being slain by Curnow. Brandhighoverseercampbell.gif|Corvo branding Campbell (GIF). campbellsoup01.png|Corvo kills Campbell. Death animation campbell.gif|Campbell's death animation (GIF). campbellweeper02.png|Weeper Campbell bites Corvo. Campbell weeper.png|Campbell as a weeper. Campbellweeper01.png|Weeper Campbell. Poison Gameover.jpg|The gameover screen from possessing a poisoned Campbell. missing campbell d.jpg|(Non-lethal) Campbell poster seen in Dunwall. wanted poster campbell.jpg|(Lethal) A wanted poster featuring the death of Campbell. Tarot High Overseer.png|Campbell appearing on a tarot card of the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References es:Thaddeus Campbell ru:Таддеус Кемпбелл pl:Thaddeus Campbell fr:Thaddeus Campbell it:Thaddeus Campbell zh:撒迪厄斯·坎贝尔 Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Overseers Category:Dishonored Characters Category:Enemies